מייל יומי, יום ראשון, כ' אדר א' תשע"ו, מספר 56
מייל יומי, יום ראשון, כ' אדר א' תשע"ו, מספר 56 עלון לידיעות אקטואליות בנושאי: יהדות, עם ישראל וארץ ישראל ועוד.. thumb|650px|מרכז|תמונת היום מויקישיתוף - ראו הסבר להלן הסבר בעברית - באמצעות תרגום אוטומטי - ראו להלן ההסבר המקורי באנגלית תרשים יחודי של אמן המתאר כוכב הלכת מחוץ למערכת השמש שהתגלו על ידי טלסקופ החלל Hubble. הכוכב הוא כה קרוב אותו הכוכב שלו כי זה משלים במסלול ב 10.5 שעות. הכוכב הוא רק 750,000 ק"מ (כ 1.207 מיליון קילומטרים) מהכוכב, או 1/130 המרחק בין כדור הארץ לבין השמש כוכב הלכת צדק Jupiter בגודל מקיף כוכב ננס אדום ללא שם שנמצאת בכיוון של מרכז הגלקסיה שלנו; המרחק מהממים המדויק אינו ידוע. הטלסקופ זיהה את הכוכב בסקר כי זיהה 16 כוכבי לכת צדק בגודל קצר תקופה, קצה-במסלולים (כפי שנצפה מכדור הארץ) אשר עוברים מול כוכב ההורה שלהם. אבל לא יכול לראות את כוכב לכת, אבל נמדד העמעום של כוכבים כמו כוכבי לכת עברו מול הכוכבים שלהם. האיור זה מציג מבט ספקולטיבית גרידא של מה כזה "צדק חם" עשוי להיראות. זה היה יכול להיות שדה מגנטי רב עוצמה מלכודות חלקיקים טעונים מהכוכב. חלקיקים אלה יוצרים זוהר טבעות אורורה סביב הקטבים המגנטיים של כדור הארץ. שפופרת זרם מגנטית חזקה מקשר הפלנטה והכוכב. זה משפר פעילות מהממים ומפעיל זיקוקין חזקים. רוח מהממים עצמה יוצרת הלם קשת סביב כדור הארץ. האטמוספירה של כוכב הלכת רותח ב 1,650 מעלות צלזיוס. English: This is an artist's impression of a unique type of extrasolar planet discovered with the Hubble Space Telescope. The planet is so close it to its star that it completes an orbit in 10.5 hours. The planet is only 750,000 miles (about 1.207 Million kilometres) from the star, or 1/130th the distance between Earth and the Sun. The Jupiter-sized planet orbits an unnamed red dwarf star that lies in the direction of the Galactic Centre; the exact stellar distance is unknown. Hubble detected the planet in a survey that identified 16 Jupiter-sized planets in short-period, edge-on orbits (as viewed from Earth) that pass in front of their parent stars. Hubble could not see the planets, but measured the dimming of starlight as the planets passed in front of their stars. This illustration presents a purely speculative view of what such a "hot Jupiter" might look like. It could have a powerful magnetic field that traps charged particles from the star. These particles create glowing auroral rings around the planet's magnetic poles. A powerful magnetic flux tube links the planet and star. This enhances stellar activity and triggers powerful flares. A powerful stellar wind creates a bow shock around the planet. The planet's atmosphere seethes at 1,650 degrees Celsius. :Date 4 October 2006, 19:00:00 :Source http://www.spacetelescope.org/images/heic0612c/ :Author NASA, ESA and A. Schaller לפרשת השבוע:מקומה של השבת הציווי על שמירת השבת בא בפרשת כי תשא, אחרי פרשת המשכן ולפני מעשה העגל ובפרשתנו אחרי מעשה העגל. סדר פרשיות זה : משכן - (בבלי שבת - ע"ג ל') שבת - משכן, מורה שסמיכות הפרשיות לא נועדה רק ללמדנו על השבת והלכותיה, אלא גם על מהות ההבדל שבין המשכן לעגל, כשקיומה של מצוות השבת יכול להוות קריטריון נוסף המבחין בין עבודת האדם את עצמו, לעבודת ה' כנה ואמיתית. איתן פינקלשטיין בעלון שבתון, ויקהל-פקודי, תשס"ז ממשלי זאת למעשה הבא: משל למה הדבר דומה? לאב שהלך למדינת הים, ופקד על בנו לעבד את שדהו ואף התיר לו להתפרנס מן השדה עד שובו. במקרה זה, יהיה קשה לדעת האם הבן המעבד את השדה מקיים את מצוות אביו, או שמא למעשה מתייחס הבן לשדה כרכושו האישי ולמעשה גוזל הוא את השדה. אך במידה והבן נמנע מלעבד את השדה בפרקי זמן מסוימים, רק משום שכך ציווהו אביו, נוכל לדעת בוודאות שעיבוד השדה משמעותו קיום רצון האב, ולא מימוש שאיפותיו האישיות של הבן. גם הקמת המשכן יכולה לנבוע מתוך רצונו של האדם לממש את עצמו, ולחוש חוויות רוחניות נשגבות. ככלל, קידומו של העולם והשלמת בריאתו, יכולים להוות קיום צו ה', או לחילופין פעולות המבטאות את רצונו האנוכי של האדם לפעול למען עצמו. נראה שהנקודה המבחינה בין שתי האפשרויות, בין תהליך שמשמעותו היא הקמת משכן ובין פעולות שהן למעשה בניית עגל, היא נכונותו של האדם להפסיק מלקדם את העולם – בשל צו ה'. נראה שדרשתנו באה ללמדנו, שרק אדם שמקיים את "ובַיּוֹם הַשְּׁבִיעִי יִהְיֶה לָכֶם קֹדֶשׁ", המלאכה שעשה כל ששת הימים – מלאכת שמים היא, כשם שרק אדם שפסק ביום השביעי מלהקים את המשכן, יכול לדעת שהוא אינו בונה עגל לעצמו חלילה, אלא משכן לשם ה'. * עוד 13 דברי תורה על הפרשה ראו כאן אתר מחדש ומפורט על "מלחמת העצמאות" thumb|350px|ימין|תמונה מאוצר תמונות הפלמ"ח ידיעון "יד יצחק בן צבי" פירסם את הידיעה הבאה: חדש! פורטל אתרי קרבות מלחמת העצמאות בשנת 1954 ביצעו במחלקת היסטוריה של צה"ל את מיפוי אתרי הקרבות של מלחמת העצמאות. על גבי מפות סומנו נקודות הקרבות, סוג הקרב, החטיבה שלחמה והתאריך. פרויקט משותף של המרכז לחקר כוח המגן ויד בן-צבי, זכה לאישור מצה"ל לעשות שימוש במפות, להמיר את המפות המקוריות למדיה דיגיטלית ולהעלותם לרשת. בבסיס האתר עומדת מפת הנקודות של צה"ל והוא עתיד להתפתח כמרכז מידע שיאפשר לגולשים לבקר באתרים ולהכיר את נקודות הציון בסיפור המדינה. והנה הפתיח של האתר: מלחמת העצמאות, תש"ח-תש"ט (1947 עד 1949), הייתה מלחמתו של היישוב היהודי בארץ ישראל בערביי הארץ – הפלסטינים – ובמדינות הערביות, אשר התנגדו למימוש החלטת ארגון האומות המאוחדות מיום 29 בנובמבר 1947. ההחלטה, בדבר הקמת מדינה יהודית עצמאית ומדינה ערבית עצמאית בארץ ישראל, נודעה בשם 'החלטת החלוקה', והגבולות המפרידים בין שתי המדינות שהיו אמורות לקום הם גבולות החלוקה. המלחמה החלה ממחרת החלטת עצרת האו"ם ונמשכה עד ה- 20 ביולי 1949, יום בו נחתם הסכם שביתת הנשק עם האחרונה מבין המדינות הערביות – סוריה. תהליך שחרור החיילים עד החזרה לשגרה נמשך חודשים אחדים, עד ראשית תש"י (סתיו 1949). היישוב היהודי בארץ, שנשא בעול המלחמה (בעזרה כספית ומדינית של יהודי התפוצות), מנה בראשית הקרבות כ- 630,000 נפש. במהלך המלחמה הגיעו לארץ יהודים רבים ממחנות הפליטים באירופה וממחנות מעצר בקפריסין וכן מתנדבים יהודים מכל העולם, ובסוף 1948 כבר הגיע מספר היהודים בארץ ל- 760,000 נפש. הכוח הצבאי היהודי, שבראשית המלחמה מנה כמה עשרות אלפי מגויסים, הגיע בסתיו 1948 ליותר מ- 100,000 חיילים. מספר הערבים בארץ ישראל היה בראשית המלחמה כ- 1.25 מיליון נפש, מהם כעשרים אלף לוחמים (כולל כ- 5,000 מתנדבים ממדינות ערב השכנות במסגרת 'צבא ההצלה' ו'האחים המוסלמים'). למחרת הכרזת העצמאות הצטרפו לכוח זה צבאותיהן של חמש מדינות ערב – מצרים, ירדן, עיראק, סוריה ולבנון (שאוכלוסייתן מנתה עשרות מיליונים) – שתקפו את מדינת ישראל אשר זה עתה נולדה, במטרה מוצהרת לחסלה. בשלב הראשון היה לערבים יתרון מסוים בכוח אדם ויתרון ניכר בחימוש, במיוחד בנשק כבד שחסר מאוד לצה"ל, אולם במהלך הקרבות התעצם צבא ההגנה לישראל, ניצח במלחמה ומילא את המשימה שהוטלה עליו – להבטיח את קיומו של יישוב יהודי בארץ, ולאפשר לו לכונן מדינה עצמאית שתהיה בית לאומי ליהודים בעולם כולו. הכוח הערבי-פלסטיני החל להתפורר עוד לפני הכרזת העצמאות של מדינת ישראל ופלסטינים רבים ברחו או גורשו למדינות ערב השכנות. בסוף המלחמה נותרו בישראל כ- 170,000 ערבים. אפשר להבחין בשני שלבים של המלחמה: בשלב הראשון (עד מאי 1948) נלחמו בערביי הארץ כוחות ה'הגנה' של היישוב היהודי, כ- 32,000 איש. במספר זה נכללו כ- 5,500 לוחמי שלוש חטיבות הפלמ"ח; כ- 11,500 לוחמי שש חטיבות חיל השדה (חי"ש); כ- 6,000 אנשי חיל המשמר (חי"ם); אלפי מגויסים לחילות המקצועיים, לשירותים, למפקדות ולמטות; וכ- 3,100 אנשי הארגון הצבאי הלאומי (אצ"ל) ולוחמי חירות ישראל (לח"י). ערב המלחמה ובחודשיה הראשונים לערבים, כמו ליהודים, לא הייתה ריבונות. שני הצדדים היו נתונים תחת שלטון מנדטורי בריטי שהלך והתפנה בהדרגה, ושניהם שאפו לתפוס את מרב השטח בעת התפנות הבריטים, אך האפשרויות לכך היו מוגבלות. בשלב השני (לאחר שהוכרז על הקמת מדינת ישראל, 14 במאי 1948) לחם צה"ל – צבא הגנה לישראל, צבאה של מדינת ישראל הריבונית – בצבאות מדינות ערב (ללא התערבות או סיוע של גורם זר ובלי מגבלות חיצוניות). שלב זה הסתיים בניצחונו של צה"ל, שכבש שטחים גם מעבר לגבולות 'החלטת החלוקה' וקבע את הגבולות שאושרו בהסכמי שביתת הנשק: עם מצרים (24 בפברואר 1949), עם לבנון (23 במרס 1949), עם ירדן (3 באפריל 1949) ועם סוריה (20 ביולי 1949). מחיר הניצחון הישראלי היה כבד: מעל עשרת אלפים נפגעים, בהם כששת אלפים הרוגים. אולם השאיפה למדינה יהודית עצמאית התגשמה. תוצאות המלחמה קבעו את גורלה של המדינה לשנים הבאות, והשפעותיה שרירות עד היום. רשימת תמונות ומפות : קרב סעסע מבצע חירם | תמונה מאוצר תמונות הפלמ"ח שיירה של אוטובוסים ומשורייני ליווי בדרך לירושלים | תמונה מאוצר תמונות הפלמ"ח מפת תכנית החלוקה 1947 | איור מפה: הצוות הדידקטי מפת הסכמי שביתת הנשק 1949 | איור מפה: הצוות הדידקטי * הנה הקישור מי מוכן לעזור בזיהוי קורות עץ מימי בית ראשון ארנון סגל פירסם בדף הבית שפורסם במקור ראשון על קורות עץ, שנמצאו בהר הבית, וממתינות למימון על מנת לוודא האם הם מתקופת בית ראשון. קורות עץ מימי בית ראשון1.PNG קורות עץ מימי בית ראשון.PNG מבחר קקטוסים מהגן בחולון thumb|350px|ימין|מבט כלליגן הקקטוסים ע"ש נחום ויהודית ארזי הינו גן מיוחד במינו המאפשר למבקר בו חשיפה חוויתית לעולם הצומח. הגן נוסד בשנת 1976 על בסיס אוסף הקקטוסים של נחום ויהודית ארזי והוא משתרע על שטח של כ 5.5 דונם. בגן צמחיה סוקולנטית (צמחים בשרניים) ומיוצגות בו מספר משפחות אך מרבית הצמחים בגן שייכים למשפחת הצבריים Cactaceae . מבחר קקטוסים P7300068.JPG P7300061.JPG P7300080.JPG P7300076.JPG P7300050.JPG P7300002.JPG P7300006.JPG P7300015.JPG P7300037.JPG P7300063.JPG P7300089.JPG שארית מספרד הקדומה בניו-יורק מאת: הרב אליהו בירנבוים - מוסף השבת של מקור ראשון * פורסם במוסף 'שבת', 'מקור ראשון' כ"ד שבט תשע"ה, 13.2.2015 thumb|350px|ימין| בית הכנסת הפורטוגזי בניו־יורק משמר בקפדנות יתרה את התפילה הספרדית האותנטית. בית כנסת קרליבך שפועל בקרבת מקום מוכיח שהצעירים מבקשים כנראה כיוון אחר בשבת האחרונה (לפני שנה - הערת העורך) התפללתי בבית הכנסת "שארית ישראל", בית הכנסת הספרדי־פורטוגזי במנהטן, ניו יורק. בית כנסת זה נוסד על ידי ראשוני היהודים שהגיעו לארצות הברית לפני כ־350 שנה. בשנת 1654 יהודים מגורשי ספרד ופורטוגל עברו לאמסטרדם ומשם לרסיפה שבברזיל. מברזיל המשיכו בדרכם לניו אמסטרדם, המקום אשר לעתיד לבוא ייהפך לניו יורק ולארצות הברית של אמריקה. קהילת שארית ישראל היא הקהילה היהודית הראשונה שנוסדה על אדמת אמריקה. ללמדנו שהיהודים הספרדים היו החלוצים שהגיעו לארצות הברית, לפני אחיהם האשכנזים. מתוך 23 מהגרים יהודים שבאו מברזיל נוצרה קהילה מכובדת אשר הייתה שותפה במאבק למען הקמתה של ארצות הברית של אמריקה ולהשגת זכויות אזרחיות ליהודים במדינה. עד שנת 1825 קהילה זו הייתה הקהילה היהודית היחידה בניו יורק. לסיכום - פני מספר שנים שימשתי רב ראשי של הקהילה בטורינו באיטליה. מקורם של היהודים בקהילה זו, הנמצאת בצפון איטליה, בצרפת ובאשכנז, וזאת לעומת יהודי רומא אשר מקורם בארץ ישראל. היהודים נמצאים באזור פיאמונטה בצפון איטליה מזה כ־800־900 שנה. בבית הכנסת של הקהילה בטורינו נשמר הסדר באופן מופתי וקפדני. לכל תפילה יש מנגינה מיוחדת ולכל שבת ומועד יש מנהגים מיוחדים. כללים אלו כתובים וידועים לפרנסים וליודעי דבר. כאשר הגעתי לקהילה, הייתה לי תחושה שבית הכנסת איננו מהווה מקום משיכה ליהודים רבים אשר היו רוצים להרגיש בבית הכנסת גם את ביתם היהודי. מעבר להזמנה של אנשים ולדרשות בבית הכנסת, התחלתי בפעולות קטנות ליצירת אווירה יותר אישית ומשפחתית בבית הכנסת, כגון קבלת פנים אישית לאנשים שהגיעו לתפילה, חלוקת סוכריות וממתקים לילדים, חלוקת טבק הרחה (שמעק טאבק) למבוגרים, יצירה של מקהלת ילדים, זריקת סוכריות לעבר נער הבר מצווה וכדומה. זכורני שבאחת הישיבות אשר התקיימו לאחר הגעתי לקהילה בין הנהלת הקהילה והפרנסים (גבאים), הפרנסים נשאלו איך הם מסכמים את הפעילות של הרב בבית הכנסת. תשובתם הייתה: "הרב מכניס יותר מדי שמחה בבית הכנסת ולא כך ייעשה במקומותינו". נדמה שאנו עומדים בפני אתגר גדול ומשמעותי בבחינת "אחוז בזה וגם מזה אל תנח ידך". לשמר את אוצר המנהגים המקובל מדורי דורות בכל קהילה מבלי לפרוק את עול העבר, אבל מאידך גיסא לתת ביטוי למבע הנפש של כל איש ואיש המבקש להרגיש בבית הכנסת כבביתו. צאצאיות הקהילה היהודית בסין יעלו לישראל thumb|350px|ימין|בקרוב בישראל. חמש הבנות המיוחסות לקהילה העתיקה בקאייפנגצילום: טוביה גרינג ניצן קידר, י"ז באדר תשע"ו, 26/02/16 07:28 כתב באתר ערוץ שבע צאצאיות הקהילה היהודית בסין יעלו לישראל - חמש צעירות, הנחשבות מיוחסות לקהילה היהודית העתיקה בעיר קאייפנג, יבואו לירושלים שם ילמדו את השפה העברית ויתכוננו להליך גיור. בין השאר נאמר בכתבה: הבנות - גאו וייווי, יאו טינג, לי ג'ינג, לי יואן ולי שנג'ין, למדו בשנים האחרונות עברית ויהדות בסין. עם נחיתתן בישראל הן יסעו ישירות לכותל המערבי כדי להתפלל ולהודות על שובן לארץ אבותיהן. חמש הבנות אמורות להתגורר וללמוד במדרשת נשמת שבירושלים, בה ילמדו בין היתר עברית ויעברו הכנה לקראת גיור רשמי על ידי הרבנות הראשית לישראל. עם השלמת תהליך הגיור הן יהפכו לאזרחיות ישראליות לכל דבר. מעניין לציין כי הקהילה היהודית בקאייפנג מונה כיום כ-1,000 בני אדם, חרף העובדה שיהודי קאייפנג כבר התבוללו כמעט לחלוטין ונטמעו באוכלוסייה המקומית לפני כמאתיים שנים. צאצאי הקהילה המשיכו לשמור על מעט מנהגים יהודיים ובשנים האחרונות - הדור השני והשלישי מתחיל בחיפוש השורשים היהודיים. מהויקיפדיה העברית היהודים הראשונים הגיעו ככל הנראה לסין במאה השביעית או במאה השמינית מהודו השכנה או במסעות סחר מאירופה ב"דרך המשי".. היהודים במקום מוזכרים בכתובות של הקיסרות הסינית, בין היתר מתקופת היסטוריה של סי שושלת יואן המונגולית. הפרופסור אביגדור שחן כותב בספרו "מעבר לסמבטיון" שיהודים הגיעו לסין והתיישבו בה כחלק ממסעם של עשרת השבטים בחזרה לארץ ישראל דרך המזרח. לטענתו השבטים ידעו שהעולם עגול לפיכך כל שצריך לעשות כדי לחזור לארץ ישראל זה פשוט ללכת מזרחה. כך מוצאים קהילות מפוזרות של עשרת השבטים גם כיום בהודו, אפגניסטאן, פקיסטן, בוכרה וסין. ' הקהילה היהודית העתיקה ביותר בסין כיום היא קהילת קאיפנג,' שנוסדה במקום במאה ה-11, כפי הנראה על ידי יהודים מהודו ופרס. בית הכנסת בעיר קאיפנג הוקם בשנת 1163. הוא נחרב מספר פעמים אך שופץ כל פעם מחדש, עד למאה התשע-עשרה. הרב האחרון של קהילת קאיפנג נפטר בשנת 1867. *עוד פרטים על יהדות סין 33 נעימות בביצוע 3 הטנורים thumb|ימין|335 px Recorded live on stage on the eve of one of the worlds greatest sporting events, The 3 Tenors in Concert 1994 re-unites four of classical musics premiere and most popular talents. The legendary tenors José Carreras, Plácido Domingo and Luciano Pavarotti, together with conductor Zubin Mehta, celebrated the finale to soccers 1994 World Cup with a concert described as probably the biggest single musical event in history. Brought together for the 1990 World Cup in Italy, The 3 Tenors and Mehta joined forces again, this time in Los Angeles Dodger Stadium on July 16th 1994 with the Los Angeles Philharmonic and the Los Angeles Music Center Opera Chorus, to perform a selection of operatic arias and international favorites specially orchestrated by composer/arranger Lalo Schifrin. The result is an outstanding program, reflecting a unique event, featuring three legendary performers who share a united passion for opera and soccer. Tracklist: 01. 0:00:18 Orchestra / The national﻿ anthem of the USA 02. 0:01:48 Orchestra / Candide Overture. Bernstein 03. 0:06:25 Jose Carreras / O Souverain, O Juge, O Pere 04. 0:11:38 Placido Domingo / Quando le sere al placido. Verdi 05. 0:16:59 Luciano Pavarotti / Pourquoi Me Reveiller. Massanet 06. 0:20:07 Jose Carreras / With A Song In My Heart. Rodgers 07. 0:23:53 Placido Domingo / Granada. Lara 08. 0:27:57 Luciano Pavarotti / Non Ti Scordar Di Me. De Curtis 09. 0:31:45 The 3 Tenors / My Way 10. 0:36:00 The 3 Tenors / Moon River 11. 0:37:39 The 3 Tenors / Because 12. 0:40:05 The 3 Tenors / Singin' in the Rain 13. 0:42:41 Orchestra / Marche Hongroise. Berlioz 14. 0:47:31 Jose Carreras / Tu, Ca Nun Chiagne. De Curtis 15. 0:50:42 Placido Domingo / Amor, vida de mi vida. Torroba 16. 0:54:44 Luciano Pavarotti / Ave Maria. Schubert 17. 0:58:59 Jose Carreras / E lucevan le stelle. Puccini 18. 1:02:07 Placido Domingo / Vesti la giubba. Leoncavallo 19. 1:05:09 Luciano Pavarotti / Nessun Dorma. Puccini 20. 1:09:10 The 3 Tenors / America 21. 1:10:09 The 3 Tenors / All I Ask Of You 22. 1:12:09 The 3 Tenors / Funiculi, Funicula 23. 1:13:29 The 3 Tenors / Sous Les Ponts De Paris 24. 1:15:31 The 3 Tenors / Brazil 25. 1:16:58 The 3 Tenors / Be My Love 26. 1:18:47 The 3 Tenors / Marechiare 27. 1:22:02 The 3 Tenors / Lippen Schweigen 28. 1:24:40 The 3 Tenors / Santa Lucia Luntana 29. 1:28:04 The 3 Tenors / Those Were The Days 30. 1:30:30 The 3 Tenors / Te Quiero Dijiste 31. 1:33:59 The 3 Tenors / Torna A Surriento 32. 1:37:57 The 3 Tenors / La Donna E Mobile 33. 1:40:20 The 3 Tenors / Libiamo Ne' Lieti Calici קטגוריה:מייל יומי - 2016